Memory devices can include internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
As the performance and complexity of electronic systems increase, the performance of the flash memory devices in the system should also increase so that accesses to the flash memory do not hinder system performance. Programming flash memory can be a time consuming process due, in part, to an RC coupling of the bit lines.
When a flash memory cell is being programmed, the bit lines coupled to the memory cells being programmed are held at a reference potential, such as 0V. The bit lines coupled to the memory cells not being programmed are biased at an inhibit voltage of VCC (the supply voltage of the memory device) prior to a programming pulse being applied to the memory cells being programmed. Charging the inhibited bit lines to VCC can be a relatively time consuming operation due to the RC factor slowing down the charging of the inhibited bit lines. Additionally, uninhibited bit lines adjacent to the inhibited bit lines are capacitively coupled to the inhibited bit lines and their voltage tends to follow the voltage on the inhibited bit lines. The memory is not programmed until the voltage of the uninhibited bit lines returns to 0V.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for faster programming of a memory device.